


Trusted Company

by flickawhip



Category: Vanity Fair - William Makepeace Thackeray
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia talks about... before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusted Company

“I thought I… loved him. I was saving myself for someone I cared deeply about and…”

“Amelia…”

William’s voice is gentle even as he moves to kiss her gently, stroking her back lightly. Yes, she had kept him waiting and yes, she had had another man’s child, but the man had been her husband. The girl, and he would always think her a girl, seemed hurt by the world, small and fragile but braver than most. 

“It doesn’t matter to me now… I have you, my darling. That is all that matters.”

She surprises him then, leaning up and kissing him, softly but not without passion. 

“You are… the kindest man.”


End file.
